


greeting (nsfw fanart)

by w0lftails (bluebear)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Rarepairs for life, idk why I'm such a sucker for like half-clothed touchin' but here we are, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebear/pseuds/w0lftails
Summary: NSFW fanart; Orla says 'hello' when Helen comes home from a fancy Gansey gathering.





	greeting (nsfw fanart)

I've been thinking a lot about Helen and Orla lately and how good their dynamic would be. Also thinking about how Orla would definitely not let Helen drag her to every single boring and bougie Gansey family gathering, but how she'd always be sure to greet her nicely upon arriving home... a little apology for not being there to help Helen ward off all of the unwanted pretentious conversations and wandering eyes of old rich men.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Hella.


End file.
